Ladybug nouvelles aventures
by Jaudix
Summary: Le Papillon est battu depuis 3 ans qu'est devenu ladybug? Ou est chat noir ? Tant de question et tant de réponses que vous trouverez peut être. n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez afin de m'améliorer. merci d'avance pour votre lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: De vieilles retrouvailles

Cela fait à peu prés 3 ans que le papillon avait été battu par ladybug et chat noir en effet le papillon avait triomphé mais suite au combat contre ladybug qu'il gagna il décida de se sacrifier pour ressusciter Emilie Agreste mais la faire revenir n'a durer que quelques minutes le temps de dire dignement au revoir à son fils. Suite à cela Adrien tourna la page et arrêta d'être un super héros il se lança corps et âme dans l'escrime ce qu'il lui permit de se rapprocher de Kagami. Marinette garda son miraculous laissant aussi le miraculous à Alya et Nino. Nino alias carapace devenant ainsi le gardien des miraculous à la place de maitre Fu et Alya ne devenant Rena rouge qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ladybug elle recherchait la bague de chat noir car après la victoire contre le papillon la bague de chat noir disparu. Elle ignorait toujours qui avait été chat noir, mais lui savait qui était ladybug. Marinette aimait se balader sur les toits de Paris en ladybug. Parfois elle s'arrêtait et réfléchissait à son avenir. « En Terminal il faut bien savoir ce qu'on veut faire de notre avenir. » se mit à penser Marinette. Elle décida d'aller voir Alya lui demandait conseil ou juste discutez, c'est ma meilleure amie après tout. Soudain elle se mit à entendre des cris. Une attaque dans une ruelle. Sans réfléchir elle s'élança vers les assaillants. Arrivant derrière eux elle dit « Alors on n'invite pas la coccinelle pour la fête ? » ils étaient 4, armés de battes de baseball et de couteaux, ils s'en prenaient à un jeune couple avec un enfant de 12 ans. Ladybug lança son yoyo qui fit le tour des agresseurs. Elle le lança plusieurs fois et les emprisonna complètement tout en chantant « Ca s'en vas et ça revient c'est fait juste d'un yoyo » Une fois capturer elle appela la police la famille la remercia et l'enfant impressionné lui parla et lui dit que son plus grand rêve est d'être un super héros comme elle.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Xavier

-D'accord Xavier si tu travailles dur un jour on sauvera peut être Paris ensemble. Dit-elle en souriant et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Les forces de l'ordre arrivant elle les salua et s'en alla. Les yeux de Xavier s'illuminaient.

Marinette arriva chez Alya, elle sonna et Tiky se cacha dans son sac comme à l'accoutumé. Alya ouvrant « Salut Marinette qu'est que tu fait là ? »

-Je viens juste pour parler un peu rétorqua t'elle un peu gêné.

-D'accord pas de soucis vas y rentre.

En se dirigeant vers le salon Alya demanda de quoi voulez parlez Marinette. Marinette commença à parler de ses inquiétudes sur son avenir. Alya s'asseyant à coté d'elle lui dit d'un ton très rassurant « Ecoute Marinette tu n'a pas à t'en faire tu es une fille forte, tu es Ladybug la super-héroïne de Paris ». Sur ses mots Marinette étant parfaitement surprise car seul maitre Fu et Nino connaissait son secret elle balbutia « QUOI ? »

-Ecoute Marinette Nino et moi on est ensemble depuis un moment et je suis une excellente enquêtrice. Puis tu as la même voix et la même coiffure et surtout tu es ma meilleure amie, une chose aussi simple ne peut pas m'échapper »

-Mais tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir prévenu ?

-Non pas du tout regarde je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais Rena rouge

-Ah bon ! Tu es Rena rouge ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Sur réagit ironiquement Marinette

S'en suit un fou rire entre elles.

Quelques heures plus tard.

-Bon je vais y aller. Dit Marinette tout en finissant son thé. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi.

-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas grand-chose. Rétorqua Alya

-Bon allez salut !

Marinette se transforma et parti par la fenêtre

-Au revoir Ladybug. Souffla Alya en refermant la fenêtre

Trixx regarda Alya un peu déboussolé « Qu'est qu'il y a Alya ? »

« Je…rien c'est juste que je lui ai pas dit qui était chat noir et j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille »

« Mais non t'en fais pas Alya, c'est mieux si elle l'apprend d'elle-même »

Le lendemain Ladybug fait le tour de Paris à la recherche d'un indice sur qui était chat noir. Soudain elle voit Adrien Agreste se promener avec un sac. « Il va surement à son cours d'escrime » se dit-elle. Il se retrouve dans une ruelle et elle voit quelqu'un courir avec un sac et une cagoule et des policiers à ses trousses. Ladybug lance son yoyo faisant trébucher le cambrioleur et Adrien se retourna et ne vit que les policiers embarquant le cambrioleur. Ladybug se pendit a son yoyo la tète vers le bas derrière Adrien. Adrien repart alors sur son chemin et tomba au sol en voyant ladybug juste devant lui.

-Ladybug ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Oh je passais dans le coin. Comment vas-tu ?dit-elle en le relevant.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux mais en général ça va. Tout en souriant

-Adrien ?

-Oui Ladybug ?

-Tu sais où est chat noir ?

-Ne t'en fais pas il viendra plus t'embêter. Répondit-il sèchement

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

-C'était moi chat noir.

-Quoi ? Adrien ?

-Oui et j'ai arrêté depuis la mort de mon père

-Et ton miraculous ?

-Perdu.

-AH NON PAS POSSIBLE !

-J'ai étais cambriolé il y a un an à peu près

-D'accord Adrien. Je vais te laisser alors. Je dois vite le retrouver. Au revoir

Elle s'élance vers lui et lui embrasse la joue. « Mon chaton ».


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Un étrange personnage

Juste au moment où elle quitte les bras d'Adrien elle repart vers chez Nino.

Tout en allant chez Nino elle se mit à se questionner. « Adrien était chat noir ? Donc toutes ses fois on nous étions proches, j'étais proches d'Adrien ? »Elle se mit alors à rougir.

« Mais passons, qui à voler cette bague ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une personne dangereuse qui l'a s'il faut cette personne ne l'a jamais porté et donc n'a jamais connu Plague. Je vais voir si Nino à eu des infos »

Elle arrive chez Nino sonne tous ce qui à de plus logique, mais étrangement personne ne vient ouvrir, elle recommence toujours rien. Elle se dit que peut-être Nino n'est pas là, tourne la poignée par acquis de conscience mais Tikki surgit devant elle et la préviens qu'elle doit être prudente car elle à un mauvais pressentiment. « Ne t'en fais pas Tikki je vais être prudente. ». Elle pousse la porte doucement et vit l'appartement de Nino complètement ravagé. Elle se mit à fouiller l'appartement avec Tikki afin de trouver des indices. Tikki appela Marinette « Viens vite voir Marinette »

\- Qu'est qui a tikki ?

-La vitre à été brisé avec le cataclysme.

La tête de Marinette changea tout à coup comme si elle eu une épiphanie et courra vers la chambre de Nino. Elle enfonça la porte et chercha quelque chose. « Que cherches-tu Marinette ? » lui demanda Tikki –A ton avis Tikki… Le phonographe ! ».

Elles cherchèrent retournant la chambre et enfin la trouva sous une pile de vêtements. Marinette composa le code ce qui l'ouvrit et il n'y en avait plus aucun des 7 principaux et les douze autres ne s'ouvraient pas. La logique voulait qu'il reste celui du papillon, du paon et de l'abeille. Il fallait savoir ou était parti les kidnappeurs de Nino et il fallait prévenir Alya. Dire qu'ils allaient se fiancer songea Marinette. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, pour leurs 4 ans Nino l'avait demandé en fiançailles, au zoo où ils étaient tombé amoureux lors de l'attaque d'Animan, ils allaient s'installer ensemble après le bac. Alya allait partir faire des études de journalismes et Nino d'ingénieur du son.

Ladybug sorti par la fenêtre et suivi les traces de combats qui continué sur les toits d'en face. Elle vit des enfoncements sur les toits et pensa « c'est comme si Nino avait utilisé son pouvoir, cela peut devoir dire deux choses soit il s'est battu contre son kidnappeur, soit il à fuit soit il le poursuivait…ouais ça fait trois possibilités ».

Les traces l'envoya hors de la ville, elle appela alors Alya qui très inquiète ne se fit pas prier pour venir. Alya arriva très vite en Rena Rouge et se remit sur les traces de Nino. « Si ils ont fait du mal à mon Nino, ça va être une boucherie et ça ne sera pas qu'une illusion ! » s'exclama énervée Alya. « Calme toi, ça sert à rien de s'énervé, il faut garder son sang froid Rena » lui conseilla Marinette.

Elles arrivèrent proches d'une tour en construction, ça aller devenir des bureaux d'une grande société, ça aller permettre de remettre de l'activité dans se quartier populaire, plus de travail, moins de criminalité. Ladybug savait que les super héros ne sont pas un remède mais juste un pansement. Rena fit le tour du bâtiment et appela Ladybug. « Qui as t'il Rena ? » questionna Ladybug en arrivant vers Rena Rouge. « Ca » rétorqua Alya en montrant un trou qui menait sous le bâtiment.

-Super un niveau dans les égouts, dit ironiquement Ladybug en arrivant en bas

Rena Rouge la rejoignit alors et elles ne virent pas grand-chose. De l'eau stagnante sous leurs pieds, des murs épais mais ça ressemblait à des égouts assez étroits où il n'y avait la place que pour une personne à la fois, Derrière elles une grille les empêchaient de passez par là. Alya se mit à dire « Bon ! on ne peut que passer par là alors si c'est un piège on est pas sorti du sable » « t'en fais pas Rena si c'est un pièges on sera les premières au courantes » lui dit Ladybug en essayant de la rassurer, ce qui étrangement n'a pas marcher. Elles continuèrent leurs chemins un bon moment puis tombèrent sur une grande salle très haute et très sombre. « On y voit comme à travers une pelle la dedans !» s'agaça Ladybug. Elles avancèrent doucement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce enfin de ce qu'elles voyaient, c'est-à-dire rien. Soudain une voix résonna dans la pièce « Que la lumière soit » et la lumière fut. Nino était roué de coups, blessé accroché en cochon pendu sur le plafond de la pièce. A peine le temps de réagir qu'elles se retrouvent enfermer par des barreaux de prisons.

Clap Clap Clap ! Des applaudissements venaient du fond de la pièce, « L'applaudissement sarcastiques ? Vraiment ? » S'exclama Rena et Ladybug enchaina « Vous vous prenez pour un méchant des années 90 ? »

Une voix masculine répondit « Oh non pas du tout je suis ce que tout chose est, je suis la création et la destruction, je suis l'alpha et l'oméga, je suis Râ » dit t-il en apparaissant devant elles. Il a des bracelets en or un t-shirt avec des décorations, type égyptienne dessus, Un pantalon type sarwelle, un casque de faucon, tête de Râ, et un sceptre avec un cobra en or faisant le tour du sceptre. « Regardez votre ami, Il m'a supplié d'arrêtez alors j'ai arrêté de le torturez et j'ai laissé Sokot s'en occuper »

-Sokot ? Qui est ce ? Demanda Ladybug

-Oh c'est simple c'est lui ! dit Râ d'un ton arrogant

Un faucon arriva au niveau de la cage de Ladybug et se mit à essayer de la picorer. Les miraculous de Ladybug et Rena Rouge se mit à clignoter.

-Oh je vois a que c'est bientôt la fin, vos kwamis seront trop faible pour vous retransformez je crois que c'est fini pour vous… Dire que le papillon n'a jamais réussi à vous avoir. Il était pitoyable. Paris ne s'est pas construite en un jour mais elle va se détruire en un jour. Alea jacta es ! Conclu Râ

Ladybug utilisa son Lucky charm mais elle se détransforma à se moment même.


End file.
